1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rear view mirror assemblies for motor vehicles and more particularly to exterior motor vehicle mirror assemblies which incorporate auxiliary warning lights.
2. Discussion
Auxiliary warning lights have long been incorporated on the sides of motor vehicles to provide a means of communicating the intentions of the operator thereof to adjacent vehicles such as for example the intention to change traffic lanes or to make a turn. Such lights are advantageous in providing notice to an adjacent vehicle that may be located in a blind spot and positioned such that the signaling vehicle""s tail lights are not visible to the adjacent vehicle""s operator.
While incorporation of such auxiliary warning lights is relatively easy and straightforward on work-type vehicles it becomes a somewhat more complex problem when passenger-type vehicles are involved due in part to the importance of aesthetic appearance. Other considerations which may apply to any type of vehicle include the need to position the lights so as to minimize any impact on the vision of the vehicle operator and to maximize the area to the side and rear of the vehicle from which the auxiliary lighting is visible. Additionally, because in many cases the vehicle manufacturer may want to offer the auxiliary lighting arrangement as an option on certain vehicles, it is highly desirable that the lighting system be designed to easily and conveniently integrate with the existing vehicle design so as to minimize added labor and/or costs associated with its installation.
The present invention provides a highly effective and aesthetically pleasing auxiliary lighting system which is integrated into the vehicle""s exterior rear view mirror assembly. Preferably, the auxiliary warning light of the present invention will be positioned on the laterally outer surface of the vehicle""s exterior rear view mirror in such a manner as to be visible throughout an arc extending about 90 degrees rearwardly from a line extending generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. In this manner maximum visibility of the auxiliary warning light is provided to vehicles coming alongside the equipped vehicle while still preventing the emitted light from being visible to the vehicle operator or oncoming traffic. It should be noted, however, that the auxiliary warning light may be positioned so as to be visible to oncoming traffic in addition to the above referenced arc should this be desired and may in fact replace fender side marker lights required in certain countries.
In one form the light is integrated into a removable decorative covering which is secured to the mirror housing and a pigtail is provided for connecting the light to a wiring harness in the interior of the mirror housing. In a modification of this embodiment, the decorative cover member incorporating the light assembly is provided with a plug and the mirror housing includes a receptacle whereby electrical contacts on the cover member may be xe2x80x9cplugged intoxe2x80x9d the receptacle as the decorative cover member is fitted to the housing. This last arrangement further reduces the costs associated with final assembly as no separate effort is required to make the electrical connections for the auxiliary warning light. Further, the integration of the light assembly into the decorative cover member greatly facilitates the offering of the auxiliary lighting feature as an option because only the decorative cover member need be changed to add or delete this auxiliary lighting feature.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.